


An Ineffable Love Story

by nival_kenival



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 03:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19287667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nival_kenival/pseuds/nival_kenival
Summary: Love is a brilliant, passionate creation, that transcends all bonds and situations. If you look for it, I've got a sneaky feeling, you'll find that love actually is all around.





	An Ineffable Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> beta'd by NotAWerewolf42 (as always) <3

There are many different types of love. The greeks narrowed it down to 7: Eros, Philia, Ludus, Pragma, Agape, Philautia, and Storge. For this story, and indeed it is a love story, we shall focus on 3: Philia, sincere and platonic love; Agape, selfless love, the love for humanity; and Pragma, the highest form of love, the true commitment that comes from understanding, compromise and tolerance.

Our story begins with the true beginning, the creation of the world, the first of days. There was nothing, and then there was life, and with life came Angels, pure beings of light, wings and an uncomfortable amount of eyeballs. Soon after, because while Angels were great, She wanted something a little closer to what She looked like, so She created Man: Her new favourite creation. 

All relationships are complicated, but to those who might be called siblings, there is a response for favouritism: jealousy. Regrettably, in this instance, the jealous were cast out from Heaven: She Yoteth them into the fields of fire and sulphur, for rebellion will not be tolerated under a wrathful God.

Amongst the ranks of those who deserved to be yoteth, there were ones who hadn’t really done much to deserve it. But it was easier to lump all who weren’t Good Enough to stay together, and throw them away like a coffee cup onto the side of the motorway, hoping that if it isn’t in sight, it isn’t a problem anymore.

In this group of fallen angels, or “demons” as they prefer to be called, fit a being named Crawly. Crawly really hadn’t done anything Bad, they just had questions. Curiosity was something that She had created within them all, especially within humans. It was rather unfair, that they were being punished for something that She had instilled in them, but that was their lot. 

In the other group, those that were Good Enough, there was an angel who wasn’t quite Bad. They fell easily to smaller and simpler temptations, into the sins of Gluttony and Pride. This was a side they had to keep hidden from their brethren, because They would not understand.

These two, a demon who is too good, and an angel who is too sinful, two who maybe She felt She had wronged, or perhaps She was bored, but their fates were entwined from the moment Crawly slithered in the Garden of Eden, by the Angel of the Eastern Gate.


End file.
